On The Other Side of The Show: Collision of Worlds
by Yorkin
Summary: It is a one shot-story dedicated to AAML/Pokeship fanfic authors, of which some of them appear as characters in this story. I don't own Pokemon, but I owe them much. Please Read 'n' Review!


It was evening of sixth day on Pokemon Evolution Conference in Saffron City. Most of the lights in Pokemon Center were out. We were sitting just across the main reception desk, debating over Professor Elm's lecture on "Evolution By Combining". It was a well known fact that some Pokemon species evolved (or metamorphosed, as Professor Elm liked to point out) in two ways:

1. through normal training and/or growth process

2. by combining with same of their kind, of which most notable examples were Magnemite and Koffing evolution lines

Elm's experiments on Magnemite showed that pre-combining statistics, such as attack power and defense, of three separate units, when summed together, were 10% - 15% higher then the initial statistics of a Magneton, combined by same three units. Similar results were acquired for Koffing/Weezing and Diglett/Dugtrio evolution lines. This became known as Elm's Combining Rule.

On the other hand, Magneton that metamorphosed from a single Magnemite was at least equally or little more powerful than its predecessor.

"Say what you want, I am still certain that Conversion Coefficient is independent of Pokemon species.", Papoteer replied trying to sound more reassuring, "It is as universal as... I dunno... a gravitational constant in Newtonian laws."

Mist7 and I were about to nod in the agreement but Okono Miyagi just wouldn't let go. "No, no, and NO! You are wrong, it HAS to depend. It has to describe a characteristic for certain species. Check the charts."

"Oh, for the love of Lugia, did you listen to what Elm said? The difference between measurements was below 5%, which is much less then marginal error. It's nothing.", I replied in more aggressive manner.

"Yeah, difference between them is 5% percent, but each result has an error of one standard deviation."

"Well..uaaah.", Texas commented with a yawn, "Elm did say he himself is not sure, so there is no point for you two to bark at each other. And now, Texas Longhorn, and that's me, is going to sleep. I am tired like a Slowpoke after all day running." Okono and Papoteer followed him in same manner, leaving me and Mist7 behind.

"Mind if we take a short walk?", she asked with a whisper. "I want to check something."

"_Or on someone... I wonder?_", I thought to myself and nodded.

We stepped out of Center and started walking along the city park brick-road. Saffron was huge city and even at late night you could hear cars in distance. However, here in city park, scenery was much more comforting. Couples were sitting on benches, you could hear guitar sounds, so soft and tender. Stars were not observable due to light pollution of city, but still... it was nice. Even in low light, I could see Mist7's face. All worried and somehow strange. In usual, she was very cheerful person, always ready to listen to others' problems and offer a solution. But ever since we came to Conference, she seemed shy and troubled by something unknown.

"Mist7, I know we've been thru this a thousand times, but I cannot help you unless you tell me.", I commented. "Or will I really have to convince Sabrina to mind-meld with you?" She chuckled at that.

She hesitated.

"I am going to tickle you", I said trying to remain serious. I stretched my left arm to prepare my torturing.

"Alright, alright.", she said almost instantly. "It's just that... Everything here is so beautiful. I don't want to go back home. I want to stay here... in this world.", she said as tears began to flow.

"I know, Mist7! But remember what Professor Oak said. He can maintain portal active just enough for us to attend here. If we stay, and portal closes, we might endanger the very existence of this place. We are not even supposed to be here.", I commented cold heartily. Being at least supportive in this situation would not be good. "What are we looking for anyway?"

"Them.", she responded and pointed to one of the couples. A raven hair boy and fiery orange girl were sitting under large Dragonite stone sculpture. They were hugging and seemed to whisper something at each others ear. The girl giggled. A smile appeared on Mist7's face.

"Now, that I haven't seen in a long time.", I said giggling to her smile and then looked back at the couple. "Can you believe it? So many generations hoped to see this and only five of us had that privilege."

"More the reason to stay here.", she said. "You think they had had half of adventures we all ever wrote about?"

"As far as I can say, I think they had had half MORE adventures then all of you ever wrote about.", I responded. "But one thing is certain, my dear Mist7. Ash and Misty's love, the great AAML, the Pokeship – it's real and alive." Now, my eyes began to water. "_Oh, be a _man_, Yorkin. Men don't cry, especially not with girls around._"

"It is strange, you know? They have been thru so much.", she said. "But only recently they realized where their hearts belong."

"Well, you once said, _At times first love is not the true love_.", I responded quickly, not letting my voice cracking.

"Yes, but as Texas pointed out..."

"There is always _A New Journey_ to strengthen their friendship and love.", I finished the thought. We both laughed and head back for Pokemon Center.

**Author's Notes (last update on October 10th, 2011.):**

**Dear members of FanFiction community, AAML authors, friends. I am not much of a writer as I never finish my stories, but I like to read. And here I read many wonderful stories :-). This one-shot is dedicated not to AAML, but to those who keep it alive. In advent of recent "great reset" of Pokemon show, I consider your stories to be pillars of hope. Someday, perhaps...**

**Special thanks to Texas Longhorn, Mist7, OkonoMiyagi and Papoteer. Papoteer, if you are reading this, I hope your story "Legacy" is coming back soon. Miss you a lot.**

**Yours sincerely, Yorkin. :-D**


End file.
